La Leyenda de Volpina
by Alwssa
Summary: ¿Quién es Volpina? ¿Por qué no tiene un Miraculous? ¡Nuestros héroes tendrán que decidir si esta nueva Volpina es una amenaza o una aliada mientras pelean con sus propios sentimientos!
1. Chapter 1

Volpina estaba cansada de intentar escapar. Ya no recordaba ni el tiempo que llevaba encerrada en aquel oscuro abismo. Lo único que sabía es que habían sido años, muchos años. La mayor parte del tiempo había estado dormida. Los escasos momentos en los que estaba despierta y consciente eran una tortura. El conjuro le impedía moverse, sentir, ver. Intentaba gritar para pedir ayuda, pero era incapaz siquiera de abrir la boca. Luego intentaba usar su poder para romper el hechizo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Al final sus fuerzas menguaban y caía en el sueño esperando volver a despertar para intentarlo de nuevo. Pero ya estaba demasiado agotada, probablemente esta sería la última vez que despertara. Su magia la había mantenido viva durante todos estos años, y probablemente podría mantenerla muchos más, pero era su parte humana la que ya no podía soportar aquel sufrimiento. Aunque lo cierto es que Volpina no era totalmente humana. A diferencia de otros a los que se les habían concedido los increíbles poderes de un Miraculous, Volpina no necesitaba de ningún Miraculous físico para manifestar su poder. Había nacido con él. Un bebé demonio como la llamaron en su momento, poseído por el espíritu de un zorro endemoniado como demostraban sus orejas y su cola. Aunque ella intentó hacer todo lo posible en su vida para ayudar a los demás, pocos fueron los que la denominaron heroína en comparación con los que la seguían llamando demonio. Sus poderes ilusorios solo servían para aumentar más la desconfianza de los que la rodeaban. Y al final, acabó encerrada en aquel abismo, traicionada por aquellos en los que más confiaba. Así que, ¿para qué intentar escapar? era muy tarde tanto para la venganza como para intentar recuperar lo que había perdido. Ya no importaba nada. Notó como el sueño llegaba y se empezó a entregar a él. Sentía como se perdía poco a poco, la oscuridad la envolvía, como siempre la había envuelto en estos momentos, pero más profunda y vacía, y fue consciente de que, aunque era lo que quería, si decidía dejarse llevar ya no habría vuelta atrás. Así que tomó su decisión y se dejó llevar. Pero justo en ese momento, oyó un ruido lejano. Parecía que algo se había roto. Y también le llegó un olor, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no olía y no podía recordar bien lo que era. ¿Podría ser... queso?.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Me parece que estás metido en un lio.

Mientras le decía estas palabras a Adrien, Plagg se movía en círculos con un trozo de queso en las manos sobre los restos de lo que antes había sido un zorro de cerámica japonés de probablemente más de 500 años.

\- Así no me ayudas Plagg. Deja de dar vueltas y búscame algún pegamento. Necesitamos arreglar esto antes de que Nathalie se dé cuenta de que ha pasado algo y se lo cuente a mi padre.

Adrien tenía la mano sobre la frente y una expresión preocupada. No había sido buena idea entrar como Chat Noir por la ventana del salón en medio de la noche, ya que no conocía los alrededores tan bien como los de su habitación, pero se había olvidado de dejar abierta la ventana de su cuarto y la única disponible había sido aquella. ¿El resultado? Había caído sobre una estantería y, aunque intentó coger todos los adornos al vuelo, le habían faltado manos y pies para salvar al pequeño zorro naranja.

Plagg salió de la habitación en búsqueda del pegamento mientras Adrien juntaba todos los trozos y los ponía sobre un pañuelo de tela para llevarlos a su habitación. Una vez allí, pasaron toda la noche intentado reconstruirlo, pero desde luego las artes plásticas no eran lo suyo.

Cuando ya los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a dejarse notar, Plagg dijo:

\- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a esa compañera tuya que es tan buena en estas cosas?

\- ¿Te refieres a Marinette?- respondió Adrien con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño- Es una buena idea, pero es difícil tener una conversación normal con ella, siempre me evita y retira la mirada. Creo que no le caigo muy bien. Pero esto es una situación desesperada, así que intentaré pedirle ayuda.

Y acto seguido, después de un ligero bostezó, sus ojos se cerraron completamente y cayó dormido sobre la silla. Plagg aprovechó para ir a la cocina en busca de algún trozo de queso que llevarse a la boca. Por eso ninguno de los dos vio como una sombra negra salía de los restos de la figura para tomar la forma de una joven con orejas y cola de zorro que, entre confundida y sorprendida, escapó por la ventana más próxima a ella. Esta vez Adrien sí había recordado dejar una ventana abierta.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette miraba con cariño el pequeño zorro naranja que estaba al lado de su ordenador. Hacía dos meses que Adrien había llegado pidiéndole ayuda para repararlo, y aunque en un primer momento no se había sentido capaz de aceptar el encargo, al final terminó cediendo. Resultó que el padre de Adrien ni siquiera había notado su ausencia, por lo que Adrien decidió que podía quedarse con él por las molestias. ¡Un regalo de Adrien! Marinette no podía creerlo. Es cierto que había puesto un empeño extra en su reconstrucción para impresionarlo, pero nunca hubiera esperado acabar con un regalo por su parte, y uno tan valioso además. Había estado investigando y era una cerámica de más de 500 años que se sospechaba que estaba poseída por el espíritu de un demonio.

\- El regalo perfecto- dijo Marinette en voz alta mientras acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza del zorro. Ojalá no se pusiera tan nerviosa en presencia de Adrien para poder decirle todo lo que había significado para ella ese gesto.

Miró el reloj y abrió muchísimo los ojos. ¿Cómo se le podía haber hecho tan tarde?. Cogió su mochila y bajó corriendo las escaleras, y con un croissant y un beso azucarado a sus padres, salió corriendo en dirección al instituto.

Llegó justo en los últimos timbres de l acampana, por lo que cuando entró en el aula jadeante de todo lo que había corrido, todos se volvieron para mirarla. Aunque la verdadera sorprendida fue ella cuando vio que al lado de la profesora había una chica morena, de pelo largo y rasgos asiáticos, que la miraba con curiosidad y una media sonrisa mientras se agarraba los extremos de su vestido de flores rosas.

\- Marinette, llegas tarde. Vete a sentarte en tu sitio- dijo la profesora con seriedad mientras Marinette se dirigía a asiento cabizbaja con Alya mirándola con desaprobación fingida- Como iba diciendo- continuó la profesora- esta es vuestra nueva compañera, Maya Renard. Maya ha llegado recientemente a París como estudiante de intercambio desde Japón. Su padre es francés por lo que no tendrá ningún problema para entenderse con vosotros, así que tratadla bien. Marinette, como parece que con tu entrada te has convertido en la persona más reconocible de la clase, te encargo que le enseñes los alrededores y le presentes a todo el mundo. Muy bien clase, y ahora, ¡a comenzar la lección!

En la hora del recreo Marinette se dedicó en exclusiva a pasear a Maya por todos los rincones del instituto y a explicarle el funcionamiento de las clases en Francia. Lo hizo con menos energía de la habitual, y no era para menos. Durante las tres primeras horas, Maya le había estado dirigiendo miradas furtivas Adrien. Obviamente estaba interesada en él, aunque ¡quién no lo estaría!. Pero el problema es que Maya era muy guapa. Tenía ese tipo de belleza exótica con el que era imposible rivalizar, por lo que inconscientemente, Marinette la sentía como una rival. Además, durante todo el "tour" del instituto, Maya apenas había dicho nada, se limitaba a asentir y a mirar con curiosidad todo lo que Marinette le enseñaba, lo que hacía que Marinette se sintiera aún más hostil.

\- Muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias de enseñármelo todo- dijo Maya en un perfecto francés mientras sonreía tímidamente.

\- De... de nada- dijo Marinette sorprendida, ya que justo en ese momento estaba pensando que la tal Maya era una desagradecida.

\- Perdona que no hable mucho, es que me siento un poco saturada. De donde yo vengo todo es muy distinto y todavía no me he adaptado muy bien a las costumbres de este lugar.

Marinette notó que sus mejillas se enrojecían de vergüenza por los malos pensamientos que habían cruzado su mente sobre la estudiante de intercambio.

\- No... no pasa nada. Es normal. Si yo me tuviera que mudar a otro país también me sentiría fuera de lugar. Cualquier duda que tengas, no dudes en preguntármela.

\- Vale. Muchas gracias. Por cierto ¿sabes donde vive el chico rubio de ojos verdes de nuestra clase? ¿Adrien verdad?

Marinette sintió como si de repente la temperatura hubiera descendido varios grados. Sus sospechas no eran infundadas, realmente ella estaba interesa en Adrien. ¡Y además quería saber donde vivía!

\- En realidad sí lo sé, pero ¿por qué quieres saberlo? - dijo con un tono más duro del que le hubiera gustado.

\- Es un poco difícil de explicar, no es que esté interesada en él ni nada parecido- dijo Maya con incomodidad y nerviosismo en su voz- Es que... por así decirlo me suena mucho su cara y cuando llegué a Paris por primera vez me perdí y acabé cerca de una casa desconocida. Era de noche y no me fijé bien, pero creo que fue él quien me indicó la dirección correcta.

\- Ah bueno, si es eso podemos preguntarle directamente para confirmarlo- dijo Marinette mucho más relajada y con una sonrisa de simpatía.

\- No, mejor no, estaba muy oscuro y probablemente no me reconocería. Y si no es él me daría mucha vergüenza- respondió Maya con la cabeza gacha.

\- Vale, ¿sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Ven esta tarde a dar una vuelta con Alya y conmigo y te llevaremos a la zona por donde vive Adrien, así podrás confirmarlo. Además, eso nos dará una oportunidad para conocernos mejor y que te vayas adaptando mejor a la ciudad. Así que ¿qué te parece si quedamos sobre las 6 en la escuela?

Maya levantó la mirada y miró a Marinette con profundo agradecimiento.

\- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias Marinette, no sabes cuánto agradezco que te hayan elegido para enseñarme la escuela - y Maya lo decía en serio en más sentidos de los que ella misma pensaba en ese momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras Marinette volvía a su casa pensando en los mejores lugares de Paris a los que podía llevar a Maya, su Miraculous empezó a brillar. Lo que parecía ser un dinosaurio de unos 3 metros apareció ante ella. Se escondió en la esquina más próxima mientras Tikki salía discretamente de su bolso y se transformó en Ladybug. Una vez transformada notó como su confianza aumentaba y, con ayuda de su yoyó, subió hasta colocarse en frente de la cabeza de la criatura que, viéndola de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no era un dinosaurio, sino un dragón, y que cada vez que su fuego rozaba a una persona, quedaban encerradas en un halo de humo.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, lagartija? -dijo Ladybug a la criatura mientras le daba un fuerte golpe con su yoyó en la cabeza. El dragón retrocedió sorprendido y dolorido por el golpe, pero no tardó en recuperarse y en escupir una llamarada a la heroína, que consiguió esquivarla con una voltereta justo a tiempo. Pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo el dragón estaba esperando con la boca abierta y a medio camino de donde ella había caído. Aquello era imposible de esquivar, pero en ese momento un bastón que conocía bastante bien llego girando y consiguió desviar la mandíbula del Akuma justo en el momento exacto para que Ladybug pudiera escapar.

\- ¿Estás bien, My Lady?- dijo Chat Noir nada más aterrizar a su lado.

\- Si, gracias.

\- ¿Sólo un gracias? Este gatito esperaba una recompensa un poco más jugosa por salvarte la vida- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras acercaba su cara provocativamente a la de ella.

Ladybug retiró su cara con la mano y se giró mientras decía:

\- Tenemos que descubrir dónde está el Akuma. Mira a la gente atrapada por el humo ¡cada vez se ven peor! Parece que ellos mismos se estén convirtiendo en humo.

Mientras hablaba el dragón empezó a volar y se dirigió hacia ellos de manera imparable. Tanto Chat Noir como Ladybug saltaron hacia lados contrarios para esquivar el impacto, pero eso no evitó que parte del edificio se derrumbara haciendo que Chat Noir se desestabilizara y acabara atrapado bajo un montón de escombros. Ladybug, que se encontraba en la otra esquina del edificio, observó la escena con horror mientras gritaba el nombre de su compañero con desesperación. Intentó llegar a él, pero el Akuma se interpuso entre los dos, golpeando a Ladybug con un giro de su cola, y enviándola directamente contra la pared. Sin dejar que se recuperara, se giró hacia Chat Noir que se encontraba todavía atrapado entre un montón de escombros que, aunque no le habían dañado tanto como podía parecer por lo aparatoso de la escena, si le impedían moverse hacia cualquier lugar y usar su Cataclismo. Imparable, el dragón alzó el vuelo y con sus fauces abiertas de par en par se dirigió hacia el en aquel momento indefenso gato. Chat Noir pensó que aquello era verdaderamente el fin, y solo podía pensar en su Ladybug, en cómo le hubiera gustado decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía de una forma más directa. Justo cuando el dragón estaba a punto de golpearle, Chat Noir cerró los ojos, pero el impacto no llegó. Los abrió y vio que algo retenía al dragón. Algo que parecía... ¿una espada?. Se fijó mejor y vio una figura semihumana sosteniendo la espada. La figura se parecía a Volpina, pero no la Volpina que había sido poseída por el Akuma, si no aquella que había visto en el libro de los Miraculous, con un aspecto mucho más antiguo y oriental, casi como una ninja naranja con orejas y cola de zorro. Ladybug se había recuperado un poco y también la miraba con asombro. Volpina retiró su espada y golpeó con fuerza al dragón que salió expulsado para atrás. Luego se giró y ayudó a Chat Noir a salir de debajo de los escombros mientras gritaba con un extraño acento

\- ¡El Akuma está en la escama que tiene entre los ojos!. Su color es distinto al de las demás

La heroína de rojo decidió que esta pelea había durado ya demasiado tiempo y aprovechó para lanzar su Lucky Charm. Un saltador apareció entre sus manos.

-¡Usa tu Cataclismo en el suelo del tejado!- dijo Ladybug

\- ¿Cómo? - respondió Chat Noir todavía un poco desorientado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Tú solo hazlo!- le gritó

Chat Noir no se lo pensó más y golpeó lo que quedaba de techo con su garra mientras gritaba

\- ¡Cataclismo!

El techo colapsó mientras los tres héroes saltaban hacía el edificio contrario, arrastrando al dragón de manera que quedó atrapado bajo los escombros de manera parecida a como lo había estado Chat Noir hasta hacía unos minutos. Ladybug se subió a su saltador y, mientras el dragón dirigía su mirada hacia arriba para intentar moderla, golpeó la escama de color violeta que se encontraba entre sus ojos. La escama se rompió y una pequeña mariposa salió de ella. Ladybug la capturó y purificó todo a su alrededor. El dragón había resultado ser un pequeño niño del que sus amigos se habían reído por creer que la escama que le había regalado su padre era de un dragón de verdad.

Una vez dejaron al niño a salvo, Ladybug y Chat Noir se giraron hacia Volpina

\- ¿Eres la Volpina real? - preguntó Chat Noir

\- ¿La Volpina real? Soy la única Volpina que hay - respondió ella con desdén mientras guardaba su espada en su funda, que resultó tener forma de flauta.

\- No llevas su Miraculous - observó Ladybug que había notado la falta del colgante en forma de cola de zorro.

Volpina se removió inquieta y dijo con tono de enfado

\- No entiendo que queréis decir con eso de la verdadera Volpina. No llevo Miraculous, no me hace falta. Apenas os conozco y aún así he venido a ayudaros, pero no tengo por qué daros explicaciones. Pensaba que podríais ayudarme, pero ya veo que no.

Y de repente sus ojos brillaron y desapareció en el aire dejando atónitos tanto a Ladybug como a Chat Noir. Ambos héroes se miraron, pero sus Miraculous empezaron a avisar de que se estaban agotando y decidieron separarse y comentar lo ocurrido al día siguiente, ya que Ladybug tenía un compromiso al que no podía faltar. Tomaron caminos opuestos y mientras Ladybug fue a reunirse con Maya como Marinette, Chat Noir se dirigió a su casa. Cuando entró en su cuarto se destransformó y sacó de su escritorio un trozo de queso para Plagg, sin notar en ningún momento que alguien lo había estado vigilando todo el camino de vuelta a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5  
Volpina llegó muy tarde a su reunión con Marinette. Lo hizo como Maya obviamente, ya que sus poderes de ilusión le permitían tomar cualquier forma a los ojos de los demás, e incluso esconder su acento. Le había tomado más tiempo del que pensaba seguir a Chat Noir hasta su casa. A pesar de que el gato se detuvo en numerosas ocasiones a comprobar que nadie le seguía, no era capaz de romper la ilusión de invisibilidad que recubría a Volpina. Lo siguió saltando edificio tras edificio, hasta llegar a la conocida como Mansión Agreste, la cual ella conocía muy bien. Se sentó en una rama en frente de la habitación en la que había sido liberada, y vio como el traje de batalla del intrépido gato se desvanecía para dar lugar a un chico rubio de ojos verdes que, como había sospechado esta mañana, había sido su liberador dos meses atrás. ¿Así que Chat Noir era el joven Adrien Agreste que además era la persona que la había liberado? En cierto modo tenía sentido, pero ya resolvería sus preguntas más adelante, ya que no había querido hacer esperar más a Marinette, aunque el motivo de su reunión ya no fuera necesario.

Para sorpresa de Maya, llegó casi a la par que Marinette, quien apareció corriendo y resoplando en las escaleras del instituto. Parecía que ella también había tenido dificultades en llegar a tiempo a la reunión, aunque Maya no supo entender muy bien la razón entre los farfulleos de Marinette. Algo de panecillos y croissants y de hornos que no funcionaban bien. Todavía le era difícil entender este nuevo mundo. Dos meses atrás, cuando escapó de su celda, no tuvo muy claro si realmente era libre o si había caído en una nueva clase de prisión. La tecnología, la ropa, la gente... además de estar a medio mundo de su hogar natal, también lo estaba de su época. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, ni de que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. En medio de su invisibilidad, empezó a comprender poco a poco como funcionaba este nuevo mundo, y sus habilidades le permitieron aprender con rapidez el idioma. En esta situación, un día le pareció vislumbrar a su salvador saliendo de un edificio, que más tarde descubrió que se correspondía con el Instituto Françoise Dupont, y supo en ese momento que tendría que infiltrarse para saber si realmente esa persona era la que la había liberado, y conocer el por qué de sus acciones, ya que entre toda la confusión del momento, no recordaba como regresar a la casa donde había sido liberada.

Marinette la llevó por una serie de calles mientras le explicaba las maravillas de Paris y todos los monumentos y museos que tenía que ver obligatoriamente mientras estuviera en la ciudad, pero Maya tenía dificultades para prestar atención. Ya le había sorprendido bastante la presencia de Chat Noir y de Ladybug en esta época, pero más aún le había sorprendido que no fueran los mismos Chat Noir y Ladybug que ella conocía. Es cierto que los Miraculous pasan de encarnación en encarnación a lo largo de los siglos, pero estos dos nuevos héroes no parecían ser las reencarnaciones de los anteriores ni tener ningún recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas, hecho que ya sospechaba pero que había confirmado con su reciente encuentro, al sugerir que era la primera vez que se encontraban y no obtener ninguna negación en respuesta.

Mientras Marinette le señalaba la casa de Adrien y ella mentía diciendo que no era la casa que recordaba no dejaba de preguntarse: ¿qué había pasado entonces con los héroes que ella conocía? Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, tendría que enfrentar directamente a Adrien e intentar conseguir algunas respuestas. Tendría que ser rápido, probablemente esa noche, ya que cada vez que pensaba en Adrien recordaba al Chat Noir de su época y sentía un profundo pinchazo en el pecho, con lo que si dejaba pasar más tiempo probablemente se terminaría echando atrás. Y no quería echarse atrás. Chat Noir había sido su amante. Y también una de las personas que la había condenado a aquella prisión. 


End file.
